


The Saga of the Twelve

by 2010_meets_2012



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2010_meets_2012/pseuds/2010_meets_2012
Summary: A book project I'm currently writing about the first days of the sylvari firstborn. This chapter is about the birth of the duskborn. Let me know if you liked this work.





	

A rough wind blew through the Pale Tree’s branches. The roots covered in a wild growing jungle and no sign of the Grove like it is today. Not even the sylvari walked there. Only a few animals and the pureness of nature embraced the thick roots of the mother tree. The sun was slowly fading in the distance and the milky shade of the sky throwing its colors on the fruits that grew from the tree. Ronan rested with his family under the Pale Tree’s roots but still they remained as a memory and soon in a physical way…   
Suddenly one of the fruits began to move like there was something inside.   
A blossom?   
An insect?   
No.   
First after the fruit cracked open a green long human like leg sticked its way outside. Then another green leg. Then two arms slowly broke free, looking like the legs in a dark shade of green. Then finally a head and torso were seen. Out came a human like being made out of plants. Still covered in goop it stood up opening its golden eyes. From the anatomy the flora creature was male. Thicker leaves growing from both sides of his face, two of them like eyebrows above the magical golden eyes. His hair consisting of other thinner leaves and his whole appearance adult. The first of the sylvari arrived on Tyria.   
Curious like a child he walked along the wild floor of the Tarnished Coast. A ghost like female being having the same look like him welcomed the firstborn.   
“Do not fear me, my son. I am the Pale Tree, the one you came from. I’m your dear mother. Soon, very soon, there will be more of your kind. You won’t be alone. Before you awoke you lived in ‘the Dream of Dreams’. A world far away from Tyria, made out of aether and magic. A vision showing you your path in the future. I do not control the Dream but I keep it safe. Tell me, my child, what did you see?”   
The first sylvari answered with a shaking voice:   
“I’ve seen a destroyed land being restored. I’ve seen a dragon corrupting these lands. I restored this land alongside many allies and seeing the dragon fall. The land and dragon were filled with undeath. Help me understand, mother.”   
After a pause the tree answered warming:   
“You’ve seen Orr being restored. That dragon was Zhaitan, the one who pulled Orr from its watery grave. There’s so much to learn that I can’t know. Your duty is to learn about it and to cleanse Orr, my child. This is your Wyld Hunt. A Wyld Hunt is a task given by not every sylvari, doing their part in this world. Once done it remains in the Dream forever, inspiring new generations to come. My son, I can’t call you the same thing over and over again. You must be given a name. Your name from now on is Trahearne…” 

A few minutes later another pod opened up. Trahearne, lonely he was was watching the fellow sibling emerging from the fruit. It was a female person like creature just like him but with ashen skin and antler shaped twigs growing from her head. Her eyes were red and her smile was like thorns. She didn’t notice her brother, she just walked away. Suddenly in the fading lights of twilight another pod opened. A male with light green skin and orange leaf hair like Traheane’s came upon this world. He looked friendly, unlike the sister that birthed before. He directly noticed Trahearne and asked with a soft and curious tone: “Where are we? What happened?”   
Trahearne answered welcomed: “We are on a world called Tyria. We have many dangers to face but first we shall be adventuring. Don’t worry about it.”   
The ones who came after Trahearne were named Faolain and Kahedins.


End file.
